Sora's Adventures of Corpse Bride
'''Sora's Adventures of Corpse Bride '''is an upcoming film made by X0209. It appear on October 31, 2019 in Google Photos. Plot In a unnamed village in Victorian England, Victor Van Dort, the son of nouveau riche fish merchants, and Victoria Everglot, the neglected daughter of snobbish yet impoverished aristocrats, are preparing for their arranged marriage, which will simultaneously raise the social class of Victor's parents and restore the wealth of Victoria's penniless family. Both have concerns about marrying someone they do not know, but upon meeting for the first time, they fall for each other. After the shy Victor ruins the wedding rehearsal by forgetting his vows, he flees and practices his wedding vows in the nearby forest, placing the wedding ring on a nearby upturned tree root. The root, however, turns out to be the finger of a beautiful dead woman named Emily, in a tattered bridal gown, who rises from the grave and claims that she is now Victor's wife. Victor faints after she kisses him and wakes up to find himself spirited away to the Land of the Dead. The bewildered Victor learns the story of how Emily was murdered years ago on the night of her elopement with a stranger. Wanting to reunite with Victoria, Victor tricks Emily into taking him back to the Land of the Living by pretending he wants her to meet his parents. She agrees to this and takes him to see Elder Gutknecht, the kindly ruler of the underworld, to return them temporarily to the Land of the Living. Once back home, Victor begins to warm up to Emily but changes his mind and asks her to wait in the forest while he rushes off to see Victoria and confess his wish to marry her as soon as possible, to which she gladly returns his feelings. Just as they are about to share a kiss, Emily arrives and sees the two of them together. Feeling betrayed and hurt, she angrily drags Victor back to the Land of the Dead. Victoria tells her parents that Victor has been forcibly wed to a dead woman, but no one believes her. With Victor gone, Victoria's parents decide to marry her off against her will to a presumed-wealthy newcomer in town named Lord Barkis Bittern, who appeared at the wedding rehearsal. Victor apologizes to Emily for lying to her, and the two reconcile. Shortly after, Victor's recently deceased family coachman, Mayhew, appears in the afterlife and informs Victor of Victoria's impending marriage to Barkis. Later, Victor overhears that in order to validate Victor and Emily's marriage, Victor must repeat his vows in the Land of the Living and willingly drink the Wine of Ages, a poison, thus joining her in death. Thinking he has lost Victoria to another man, Victor agrees to die for Emily. All of the dead go "upstairs" to the Land of the Living to perform the wedding ceremony for Victor and Emily. Upon their arrival, the town erupts into a temporary panic until everyone recognizes their departed loved ones, and they have a joyous reunion. After a quarrel with Barkis, and realizing he was only after her supposed wealth, Victoria follows the procession of dead to the church. Emily notices Victoria and realizes that she is denying Victoria's chance at happiness the same way it was stolen from her. She stops Victor from drinking the poison and reunites him with Victoria. Barkis interrupts them, and Emily recognizes him as her former fiancé and the one who murdered her for her dowry. Barkis tries to kidnap Victoria at sword point but Victor, finding his courage, stops him and the two men duel; the dead townspeople are unable to interfere with the affairs of the living. Emily intercedes to save Victor's life, and Barkis mockingly proposes a toast to Emily, unknowingly drinking the cup of poison. The dead, able to intercede upon Barkis' death, eagerly take retribution against him by dragging him to the underworld where he will pay for his crimes. Victoria, now a widow, is once again able to marry Victor. Emily frees Victor of his vow to marry her, giving the wedding ring back to him and her wedding bouquet to Victoria before exiting the church. As she steps into the moonlight, she transforms into hundreds of butterflies and flies into the sky, finding peace, as Victor and Victoria look on wrapped in each other's embrace. Links Part 1: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/DTUghdXXoKsNNg8Y8) Part 2: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/SH5r2c2LnXjQ9E7Q9) Part 3: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/DSgQcijvPiqhCkHJ9) Part 4: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/bky69ejKUDwZMp5P7) Part 5: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/MJ6CX17jjLEcFvCLA) Part 6: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/eDGs8NJ2nSfvYEc59) Part 7: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/jJXZCd6CBJnL31P8A) Part 8/Finale: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/8LG8TTTzknKrofa2A) Credits: (https://photos.app.goo.gl/oDQ48dRztp6j8KBo7) Transcript Trivia * Jack Skellington, Zero, Bella Silverstar, Solo, and Oogie Boogie will be guest star in this film. * Oogie Boogie will be working with Lord Barkis in this film. * Both Corpse Bride and The Nightmare Before Christmas were created by Tim Burton. * There will be a special ending of Courage will join the team. * The Credit song will be Sally's Song and Corpse Bride Medley by Trickywi. Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:X0209 Category:Halloween Movies Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Kingdom Hearts/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts/Tim Burton films